Naruto: Way of the Hunter
by Chrizzy-chan
Summary: Everyone was dead. Being the only one left he opted for not staying in this dreary world. Maybe he could find a new purpose in this fascinating world of Hunters. Strong!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Soooo a new story :) I´m sorry if the beginning seems a bit rushed but there will be glimpses into the past.

_g-g_

A lonesome figure was sitting in a meditation form on top a mountain with faces on it. Suddently it stood up and started sprinting towards a tower in the middle of a deserted village. This person was Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki.

If there had been anyone else around one would have heard him talking to himself. „It´s done. Today´s the day."

Coming to a stop inside of the Hokage Tower in baa-chans old office, he inspected the seal that was painted on the floor. It was a masterpiece – if he said so himself. After mastering the Hirashin he had taken apart the time-dimension seal and applied all of his knowledge he had accumilated over the years being alone with lots of time on his hands. It wasn´t that hard really.

After the epidemic, he had traveled all over the countries in the hopes of finding anybody alive.

His agony and sorrow almost destroyed him if it hadn´t been for Kurama. Dreams of his loved ones dying. The loneliness that accompanied him everywhere he went. Then the day after the third year he pulled himself together after a long rant of the fox. They wouldn´t have wanted him to self destruct.

So he had started a frenzied study in order to distract himself. Every scroll he found, he read and every jutsu and seal was accumilated into his growing repertoire.

It wasn´t until he started on the Hirashin that he thought about going somewhere else. Somewhere new. Of course the first thing he thought about was going back in time. But then he realized that he would only see his loved ones die again. After all, how was he supposed to stop an epidemic? Naruto didn´t even know why the hell he was the only one to survive. This question ate him away. Why him? But he had no answer – the only hint was that he had stopped aging as well after the extraction of Kurama by Madara.

So after a lot of deliberation he decided that he would hop to a new dimension, to start anew.

" **Naruto. It´s as perfect as it´s going to get. Now get your monkey ass in gear and stop thinking to much"**

"Alright, dattebayo! Here goes nothing." he said and started pouring chakra into the seal on the floor.

A blinding flash was the last thing he saw before everything went dark.

_ O.O_

Zaban City. Finally he had arrived. It was brimming with people – it was quite a bit overwhelming. Ever since he had arrived in this new dimension he had kept to himself and avoided big cities.

Back when he woke up that two years ago he had been quite surprised to find himself in a bed. It turned out that Shina - an old lady - had found him in her backyard and had taken him in.

He was forever grateful for that. He had claimed amnesia, because how else could he explain that he didn´t know jack about this new world. She had been really nice to him and told him about the world he had landed in.

She even taught him to read and write the language after the discovery that, yes he could talk the language but the rest eluded him. Naruto had surprised her with how quickly he picked up on the information. Little did Shina know that he used Shadow Clones in secret to speed up things. He knew that there wasn´t any Chakra in this world because of his Sage training and being a ninja had taught him to be careful not to show too much of his talents.

After spending a year in the little village he had learned enough and decided that he would become a hunter. He needed the money and he was going stir crazy. He was very excited and couldn´t wait for this new adventure to begin. It had taken him quite some time to find someone to take him to the Hunter Exams but finally he had success.

His guide brought him back to the here and now. "Naruto-san, here is the building to the exams."

Naruto blinked. It was a restaurant. "Okay thank you Ria-chan."

"When you go inside you talk to the chef and order one steak cooked slowly, rare."

The blonde did as said an soon he was standing in an underground tunnel. A woman handed him a button with a number on it. " Here you go number 122" Thanking her, he fastened his number on his shirt and looked around. The air was quite oppressive and more than one candidate was glaring at him. Whatever. It wasn´t like this like bit of unfocused Killing Intent would effect him.

Sitting down with his back to the wall he fiddeld with his bag he had taken with him even though he didn´t really need it – thanks to a storage seal inked onto his right arm. But he didn´t want to arouse to much suspicion so early in the game, so he had packed some food and water. Everything important was sealed away besides some kunai and shuriken which he had consealed on his body. Always be prepaired – he had learned that early on. Getting lost in his thoughts he didn´t pay attention to his surroundings.

" **Hey Naruto, someone is approaching ."**

A small fat guy with a big nose was making his way over to him. Naruto instantly was on his guard. Something rubbed him the wrong way with this man.

"Hello, my name is Tonpa. Are you new to the exams?"

"Yes. The name´s Naruto. Why are you here?" he asked bluntly.

Tonpa looked a little flustered. "Hey I´m only being nice. I´ve taken this exam 36 times and thought you might want some help."

Instantly the spiky haired blond had a flashback to another person who wanted to "help" him and his teammates in that cursed Chunin Exam.

His eyes turned cold and he couldn´t prevent himself from leaking some Killing Intent.

"No thank you – now leave."

A pale Tonpa hurried away. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he reigned in his KI. After opening his eyes he noticed that people were giving him a wide space. Grinning a little embarrassed, he rubbed his head.

"Great, so much for not gaining attention..." he thought.

" **Yeah well they better be scared – you are a trained ninja after all."**

"Kurama you´re right, but I had hoped to avoid that a little longer"

Sighting he took out some food he had brought along with him, not noticing the interested stare from one contestant dressed up as a clown.

_:O:O:_

Hey there I hope you liked the beginning of my new story. I know I shouldn´t have started another one but hey- if the urge hits what should I do ^^ I´m just happy I refound some will to write :) And yeah – Naruto is ridicoulsly overpowered but hey he has had some time to grow. I´m not sure if I should add Nen to his repertoire – what do you think? If you liked the beginning be sure to leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hours passed by without anything happening. Naruto was bored. B-O-R-E-D!

„Hey Kurama, what do you think? What kind of tests are going to happen?"

„ **I don´t know. Probably something like with the Chunin Exams. Now stop whining"**

"Aww Kurama-chan is being mean! Don´t you love me anymore?"

" **Shut your trap Monkey!"**

"Alright alright, no need to get pissy. Ah look Tonpa is at it again...Asshole..."

Getting up he walked over to the group of three Tonpa was chatting up to. As the fat man was with his back to him he didn´t notice him until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello again Tonpa. Annoying the hell out of the new guys?" he said with a wide fake grin.

The big nosed man shuddered and turned his face to Naruto.

"Oh hey Naruto…. No I was just going." he squeaked and ran way.

"Sorry for the interruption but I wouldn´t put it past him to somehow trick you. I´m Naruto by the way."

The kid with the green clothes and the fishing rod held out his hand enthuiasticly. "I´m Gon. Are you sure about him? He looked harmless."

"Those who look harmless are often the worst."

The man with sunglasses looked at him with distrust. "I´m Leori. Well if it works this way we should be distrustful of you, too."

Grinning Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I guess you´re right."

The teen who hadn´t said anything till now started speaking "I´m Kurapika. Thanks for the warning."

The blue eyed shinobi waved his hand. "No problem. I..."

A bell started ringing, interupting his speech. "Ah it starts now it seems."

A man with a mustache and no mouth was up front, addressing the hopeful would be hunters.

"Welcome to the 287th Hunter Exam. As of now the registation is closed. The hunter exam will now begin. Everybody ready? Good."

He hopped down from the pipes he was sitting on and gestured towards the tunnel. "This way, please." Satotz started walking.

"Just so there´s no mistake… the Hunter Exam is very rigorous. If you lack the necessary ability – too bad. If you´re unlucky- again, too bad. Also examinees are not above sabotaging each other as you saw. If you´re okay with that...then you´re welcome to continue."

With those words he started walking faster.

Naruto couldn´t help but grin. "Hell yes, I´m all pumped up! Well see you guys at the end of the test." He started running up front next to the examiner.

_O...O_

4 hours of running and no end in sight. Naruto sighed "Hey Mister. This is boring. How about a race? Or can I run up ahead?"

Satotz sweatdropped. "No running ahead. If you don´t follow me you´ll be disqualified. If you are bored how about talking to your fellow examinees?"

_P.P_

100 km and still no sweat. Satotz discreetly glanced to the side. The blond haired teen next to him had a closed of expression on his face. At first he only seemed like the normal goofball but now he could see pain and loneliness in those eyes. "I wonder what he´s thinking about."

_Ü-Ü_

Naruto was of in his own world. The running hardly effected him and so he had retreated into his mind while his body was doing it´s work.

Once again he thought about his old world and what had happened. It was really bitter. Only months after the end of the forth shinobi war, wisperings had broken out about a deadly new disease, originating from the Land of Snow. Sakura was ordered to take a team of medical nin to the country and examinate the disease. When she came back without any of her team Naruto already had a bad feeling.

After a meeting with her and hearing her report and seeing her pale face only cemented his worry. What she had to say was devastating. Everybody was dying in Snow. It was a virus – that´s all that Sakura could say. Her fellow nin caught the disease quickly and died shortly afterwards. She brought one of the bodys to let Shizune examinate the virus. It was a mistake. Shizune and her assistant caught the epidemic.

And from there on it only got worse.

Reports were coming in that civilians and shinobi alike were killed everywhere in the world. Sakura and other specialists worked day and night to find a counter. He was feeling so helpless as he saw people dying all over again. He wanted to protect his precious people but there was nothing he could do.

The first of his friends so succumb to the "Black Plague" as it was starting to be called because the victims became black marks all over their body, was Lee. The funeral was short as there was no time – they had to evacuate the rest of the citizens. At least Lee still had a funeral. As the death toll kept getting higher and higher they started burning the corpses en masse.

It was a full blown out panic by the time it was determinated by Sakura that the virus attacked the chakra system and the Tenketsu and wasn´t that a blow in the face for everyone. The thing that kept everyone alive was being destroyed.

The day Sakura came to him, crying because she found a black mark on her right breast was the day that he lost all hope. Yes he was still breathing and yes his heart was still beating but his mind was shattered.

All to soon she died. And with her died his will to live. Still people still looked up to him – he was the savior, surely he would find a way. In the end, nobody could be saved.

Naruto became very adept at fire jutsus – burning the dead was the only thing he could do. Six months after the Black Plague started nobody but him was left.

He was alone.

_i.i_

" **Naruto! Snap out of it!"**

Disorientated the blond came back into the reality.

" **Don´t do that again. The past is in the past. Think about the here and now. I believe we are at the end of the first exam. At least the examiner has stopped. Now concentrate."**

Looking around he noticed Kurama was right. They were standing at the edge of a foggy forest, next to him were Gon and another kid with silver hair.

"Ne, Naruto, you are fast! You kept up the speed the whole time and your not even out of breath." Gon said.

"Well guess I´m awesome. Who is the kid next to you?"

The silver haired 12 year old looked him up and down. "I´m Killuah. Nice to meet you. I heard you scared the guy with the soda away."

"Huh? Soda?"

"Yeah, he gave away Soda with some laxative in it. You know, Tonpa the guy with the big nose." Gon smiled at him. "Thank you again."

"As I said before: No problem, I hate people like him. I´m glad I could rain on his parade."

As they waited for the rest of the examinees to make it, they continued chatting.

After half an hour the steel doors closed, shutting out the rest of the contestants who didn´t make it.

_p.ö_

"Welcome to the Milsy Wetlands, also know as the "Swindler´s Swamp". There are many crafty and voracious creatures… unique to these wetlands. They´ll trick you in a blink and eat you with relish. Follow me and stay focused. It comprises the next leg of the first phase. Please note that...If you are deceived, you are dead.

Allow me to reiterate – the creatures here are wily and their tricks are endless… and deadly. This is not their whim but the basis of their entire ecosystem. That´s why it´s called the "Swinderls`s Swamp."

Naruto shivered. He hated lies and deceit even though he was a shinobi. He prefered to fight his way through life.

"Follow me closely and stay focused. If you don´t, you´re lost."

"That´s a lie! He´s lying!" A voice shouted from the side. Everybody looked to the left to see a wounded man with a humanoid looking creature looking like the examiner.

"He´s an imposter! He´s not the examiner! I´m the real examiner!" The man pointed at Satotz and thew the creature on the floor.

The applicants started whispering between them. Naruto narrowed his eyes. His instincts warned him to trust the new guy. Examining the ape he noticed how the eyes of it would shift once or twice. "Yeah no doubt it´s only playing dead" he thought.

" **Just be careful. Stay close to the examiner. The real one."**

"Alright"

Naruto shifted closer to the mustached man until he was standing next to him.

Before the situation could escalate a man dressed as a clown thew three cards at both of the examiners. While the mouthless man catched the cards, the fake one got hit in the face and got injured fatally.

"Damn, those cards are sharp, does he use charka? Kurama?"

" **No it didn´t feel like chakra but something else. Looks like something we have to look into after the exam. If he throws those cards at you, be sure to coat your handy in chakra if you want to catch them. The easiest way would be to avoid them. You are fast enough."**

Returning his attention to the magician clown he took notice of the poise and grace he moved. This was an experienced fighter. Naruto would have to keep an eye on him.

After Satotz was done explaining yet again how everything was trying to trick them, they left the dead man ape behind them and started their run into the "Swinderls Swamp".

_p-p_

Killuah and Gon were right beside him and he heard what Killuah said about Hisoka, which was the name of the clown/magician from before. He also took notice of how he kid said he was the same. It wasn´t that hard to belive – he himself had been trained from a young age on to be a soldier.

He facepalmed when Gon called out to Leorio and Kurapika – urging them to come up front.

Killuah tried to calm the green clad boy down with moderate success when the screaming started. And after a shout which Gon identified as Leorio, he dashed of.

Naruto sighed and debated whether to help or stay put. Gon reminded him so much of himself when he was still young and naive.

"Are you going to help him?" Killuah was curious.

"Just one sec."

Naruto gathered a little chakra in his hand and marked Killuah with a Hirashin seal.

"There now just don´t get eaten or whatever."

With those words he ran after Gon.

_u.u_

Naruto came just in time to see Leorio get punched. With a curse he sprinted towards the flying man and caught him. After laying him down on the floor he turned to see Hisoka talking to Gon. Getting ready to fight, he took out some kunai.

"Oh my another one. How delicious. And it´s even one of the examinees I wanted to fight!"

Hisoka liked his lips.

Before he could spring into action, there was a noise coming from his side.

"Hisoka. You should come back now. I think we´re about to reach the second exam site."

"Well well seems you got lucky, we´ll have to fight another time. Oh and Gon – it´s good to have friends."

With those words the left.

Gon fell down on his knees – he had never met a person like Hisoka before.

"Gon? Are you alright?" A huffing Kurapika asked him. Naruto picked up Leorio before moving on to the other two.

"I can take us to Killuah who hopefully be at the second exam site. Just hold on tightly."

After everyone had taken a hold of him he flashed to the Hirashin seal he had left on the silver haired boy, who was surprised to suddenly have four people standing in front of him. At least he was standing edge of the clearing where the rest of the hunter wannabes were assembled, so almost nobody noticed the additional people appearing out of thin air.

"How did you do that! Can you teach me?" Killuah asked Naruto while the others just stared.

"Sorry that´s a secret and no I don´t think you can do this, it´s something unique about me." Embarrassed he scratched his head.

"Um we should look after Leorio, he got hit in the face pretty bad." he finally said, turning towards the still unconscious male.

Taking out some water he spashed it into Leorios face. "Wakey wakey"

Everyone around him sweatdropped, while the sunglasses wearing man spluttered in rage.

After a few minutes the first examiner started talking.

"Everybody, congratulations. You have safely escaped the marsh. The Biska Forest Park is the second exam site. I´ll take my leave now. I wish everybody good luck!"

He left them standing in front of a big house where deep grumbling noises could be heard.

"Well why isn´t anybody going inside?" Gon asked Killuah. The twelve year old pointed at a

sign. "The second exam will start at noon"

"Alright are you ready? I am!" Naruto shouted. The people around him threw him dirty looks.

At point twelve the door creaked open ominously, revealing a pretty lady with a see trough mesh top, a black bra, shorts and high heeled boots on a short couch. Sitting behind her was a very big and fat person who´s stomach was making the grumbling noises.

_w.w_

After explaining the second exam, Buhara, the big examiner, declared he wanted whole roasted pig.

Hunting for food was one of the basics for nina, so Naruto had no problems finding a pig. It was rather violent but no challenge for him. Prepairing and cooking the meat was easy and soon it was done. Buhara was satisfied and passed him and 70 other contestants. Everybody was amazed by the amount of food he could eat.

"Now it´s my turn! My name is Menchi and I´m going to judge strictly, so better be prepaired. For the second half of the second exam the menu will be Sushi!"

After giving them hints, Menchi went back to her couch and observed the floundering people.

"Oh come on! I can´t cook besides ramen and whatever I hunt."

" **Well, seems like you´ll have to try."**

"Whatever let´s get some fish."

_3.3_

"No, no, no. This is unacceptable." Watching Menchi turn down every dish shown to her, made him a bit insecure about his sushi. Standing in line behind a bald man with weird eyebrows, he patiently waited.

"Well this looks better. Let´s try it." the woman told baldy. "Nope doesn´t taste good"

The hunter wannabe in front of him went into an angry rant about how it all tasted the same and what followed was an explosion on Menchis side.

Now that everybody knew how to make the dish thanks to Hanzo, she was overrun with people forcing their sushi on her.

"Nope your fish is too warm already! Redo it" Naruto hung his head. He needed a miracle to not fail the exam.

"Well now I´m full. This marks the end of this exam. Number of people who passed: 0"

_6.6_

"Well that went well…" Naruto thought as one of the contestants flew trough the window after a bow from Buhara. Interested he watched as Menchi juggled with her knives. Shortly afterwards an airship with the logo of the Hunter Association came into sight and an old geezer jumped out of the zeppelin.

"Who is he?"

Menchi spoke up "Chairman Netero of the judging committee. He´s the head directior of the hunter exam."

_4.4_

Dumm dumm dummm...Yeah this chapter is quite a bit longer than the first. Yey :) Thank you so much for those reviews, favorites and follows! I´m really happy that the majority liked it. Please leave a review if you liked this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

„Huh that´s him?"

„ **Don´t forget, your jiji was also an old flesh-bag but he was the strongest in Konoha!"**

Hearing the name of his old home village still sent stabs of pain into his heart. "Yeah..." he thought despondently.

" **Naruto. Look it´s been six and a half years since the plague. Three years of grieving, two years of studying and grieving and one and a half year in this new world. I´m not telling you to forget your friends and basically the destruction of mankind in your old dimension but living in the past isn´t healthy nor will it ever bring anybody back."**

"I know Kurama, we had this discussion before, but how to kami can I happily live while everyone else died. I´m useless! I couldn´t help anyone"

" **You can honor their memories. They will live through you. And how about you help those new friends you made, they could probably use it. Get to know them better and live for fucks sake. Maybe even get a mate."**

"Yeah right. Must I remind you that I still look like I´m seventeen and won´t age."

" **So? It´s a bonus. You´ll always have a youthful appearance and be in top shape to fight.**

 **Now it seems we´re going into that airship."**

Looking around he noticed everybody was heading towards the zeppelin and he was the last one standing. Searching for his new friends the shinobi stept into the ship.

"Hey what´s going on? Where are we traveling to?" Everyone sweatdropped. "You didn´t listen?" Leorio screamed at him incredulously.

"Maah I was thinking. No need to get your pantys in a twist"

"You..!"

Dodging a fist thrown his way Naruto started laughing.

"Alright everybody: Attention we are on Splitback Mountain. Please step outside."

The hunter wannabes gathered around the edge of a very steep canyon.  
"What could possibly be below?

"Relax. There´s a deep river below."Menchi told them while taking her boots of. "But if you fall in, the currents are so strong that you´d bet carried several kilometers to sea."

Then she jumped over the edge.

"What the..." The contestants started screaming.

Chairman Netero spoke up "She must have been looking for the egg of the spider eagles that live in the mountain. In order to protect its eggs from land predators, spider eagles hang their eggs on sturdy threads in between the canyons."

Menchi called up to them while she performed the task. "Hang up on the thread well, pick one egg and climb back up. Here" she showed them the egg "All you have to do is boil the egg"

Some of the examinees looked at her like she was crazy.

Some others on the other side looked exited.

"Ah that´s a relief" Killuah said as he started walking towards the edge. "Yeah! I was waiting for something like this." Gon piped up.

"Yeah! Let´s go!"

All of the five friends jumped down and got themselves an egg. Feeling a little mischievous Naruto climbed the rock up like the tree climbing exercise. He could hear people mumbling about his feat and he did a flip in the air, landing in front of the contestants, Menchi and Netero. The former two were impressed and the latter was looking at him with a twinkle in his eye that reminded him of Lee. Instantly his good mood was gone again. Clenching his fist he turned away and walked to the big kettle holding boiling water and threw in his egg.

After everyone had tried the eggs – and wow were they delicious! - they went back inside of the airship. The second exam, second half ended with 43 examinees passing.

_Ä.Ä_

It was dark outside and everybody was gathered in a room inside the zeppelin. The chairman was upfront and started to reintroduce himself to the waiting hunter applicants.

"Ho ho ho, I feel an indescribable tension flowing! I might as well stay with you guys" he said after his introduction. Naruto snickered. "Want to feel young again, huh gramps?"

Netero just grinned.

A bean like being with a bowtie spoke up "We are scheduled to arrive at our next destination at around eight am tomorrow morning. Please enjoy your free time until we make an announcement."

"Gon! Let´s check out the airship."

"Okay!"

The two boys ran off.

Leorio sighed. "Sheesh, They´re not even tired. Well, I´m going to get some sleep." "Me too. It was a really long day" Kurapika answered him.

"Ah but I wonder… How many more exams could there be?"

A voice behind him answered him. "It differs each year. But on average, it´s usually five or six."

Naruto turned around. "Great that ass again. I thought I scared him of for good in the beginning." he thought and narrowed his blue eyes.

"So we´ve got three or four more to go. It would be a good idea for us to rest for now." Kurapika was contemplating.

"But you better be careful" Tonpa grinned "The organizer only mentioned something about the next destination" so the ship itself might be the third exam site. And we can´t really trust what he said about "8 am" either. You might wake up and the exam might have already ended while you slept. So if you want to pass the next exam… You shouldn´t let your guard down even here inside the zeppelin."

"You know, you remind me of somebody I used to know… He had a nasty habit of tricking and lying to people, it caused a lot of problems till he died. I´d be careful not to piss of the wrong person if I were you." Adding a bit of KI Naruto stared at the now sweating Tonpa, who upon feeling said intent ran away yet again.

Leorio and Kurapika exchanged glances.

"Hm I think I´ll go exploring. Weasels like him make my blood boil and I need to calm down."

"Ah...alright. See you in the morning."

_5.5_

Somewhere on the airship the examiners were eating together and talking about the contestants.

"The rookies are very good this year. I personally liked number 294 – the baldy. How about you Satotz-san? There were two actually who stood out to me. Number 99, the silver kid. He kept up very good, didn´t even sweat." Here he paused.

"The other one is number 122. The blond with the whisker marks. During the first part of the exam he was following easily. First he was making jokes then suddenly there was this oppressing aura of sadness and loneliness around him. Also during the second part he had no problems following in the beginning only to dash away later on. But that wasn´t what picked my interest that much. It was when we stopped at the site of the second exam. I´m sure he wasn´t there and then I blinked and he and three other people were standing there, chatting with number 99. But I´m pretty sure he has no Nen."

"Yeah I remember him, too. He was the one who climbed the canyon walls with no hands!"

"I am curious how he will perform in the next tasks"

Menchi shrugged and turned to Buhara. "What about you?"

"Hmm...the one that caught my attention isn´t a rookie. I think it was number 44. I´m sure you noticed too, Menchi… But when 255 was raising a fit, the one giving of the most murderous energy way actually number 44."

"Of course I knew. It was so intense he couldn´t hide it if he wanted to. But Buhara, did you know? He was like that from the beginning. From the moment we showed up. He was the reason I was being so bitchy. He wouldn´t stop trying to pick a fight with me."

"He did that to me as well." Satotz replied." He´s an individual to watch out for."

_Q.Q_

Naruto was agitated and started cursing "Stupid Tonpa, Kami I hate that rat. He just reminds me so much of Kabuto"

"Kukukukukuku"

"What the fuck was that?"

"Oh my. It seems some has quite the grunge. How...exciting..."

"Oh come on – can´t I get a break? Okay I bite. What´s up Hisoka?"

"I felt that bloodlust from all away over here. It´s quite thrilling. It makes me want to...do naughty things…" Hisoka started trembling.

The blonde ninja took a step back. "Sorry your not my type. Well gotta go."

"Don´t be like that my little fox." Naruto shifted "You don´t like my nickname for you? It fits so perfectly with those marks of yours."

" **He´s starting to freak me out."**

"Only now, Kurama? Yeah I´d better be leaving"

"Whatever you perv. I´m taking my leave now." He took two steps only to come to a halt. He had felt something connecting to his tenketsu. It felt foreign. He couldn´t move. Ever so slowly Hisoka moved in front of him, cupped his cheek and leaned forward to Narutos ear.

"Never run form anything that could attack you. It only attracts attention." he whispered and licked the blonds earlobe.

" **Naruto – you better get the hell out ouf here. Remember, you´ve still got an Hirashin seal on Killuah."**

Freaked out Naruto activated the seal with his chakra. With a yellow flash he was gone, leaving behind a madly grinning magician.

"Interesting ~~!"

_5-5_

Okay another chapter – shorter but whatever ^^ I was so happy to see that so many people read this story! I ´mean it is a pretty obscure crossover… But hey over 250 views already! And I really like Hisoka for some weird reason, it was fun writing him - expect more interaction with Naruto ;) No this will not be yaoi. Actually I don´t think there will be romance...maybe some flirting but that´s it. I´m just not comfortable with romantic stuff...


End file.
